


Don't Lose Your Love

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Don't Lose Your Love [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Character Death, daycare teacher!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader gets a wrong call one night that has the potential to change her life. If she can show Jensen how to open himself up again that is…





	1. Chapter 1

It was nearly nine on Friday night, your phone ringing somewhere on the other side of your apartment. Few people would bother calling you apart from your parents and at this time of night you really weren’t in the mood to talk to an ex that was drunk and wanted a hookup.

Still you answered, just in case it was an emergency.

“Sammy, I got not time to explain but I need you to grab the salt, a flare gun, a shovel and then get your ass down to the cemetery on Old Creek Road. You got all that?” asked a guy on the other end.

“Uh…I’m pretty sure you got the wrong number pal,” you said, the other end quiet.

“Uh, wait…so I’m not crazy,” said the guy. “I just-“

“Don’t care, weirdo,” you said, hanging up and going to your kitchen drawer, trying to find the local police number you wrote down when you moved in.

The phone rang again, same number.

“Sammy, I got no time-“

“Dude, stop calling me you, weirdo. I’m calling the cops,” you said, fishing through the door.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to hit redial. So hey, uh, totally don’t call the cops,” he said.

“Why the hell not?” you said, putting hand on your hip, not liking his smirky tone at all.

“It’s gonna get real embarrassing if you do. See, I’m a-“

“A weirdo that’s doing who knows what in a cemetery. I would leave before they get there, freak,” you said, hanging up for good this time, immediately dialing your local department.

You figured you might have to speak to the cops again so when they showed up in the lobby of your building an hour later, you didn’t think twice.

“Miss Y/L/N…” said one of the two officers, the younger one smirking a little but not saying anything. “We followed up on your call.”

“Did you catch the guy?” you asked, the younger officer turning his head away, shoulders shake with what looked a lot like a laugh.

“He’s right outside actually. But uh…after investigating the incident, we did determine it was simply a wrong call,” said the officer.

“I don’t understand. The guy said-“

“This is Vancouver, Miss. We have a lot of television shows and movies that film here. You seem to have received a wrong call from an actor filming a scene,” said the officer, his partner biting his bottom lip hard to keep from laughing in front of you.

“Oh,” you said, face on fire. “That was…oh.”

“You uh, did the right thing by calling the police. Maybe next time let the person on the other end explain themselves before we go jumping to conclusions, hm?” asked the officer.

“Uh, yes sir,” you said, the officers nodding a goodnight before leaving you in the lobby. “Oh my God. I’m a fucking idiot.”

“I did try to tell you,” said the voice from the phone. You saw him hold open the door for the officers, stepping inside with a shy smile as they passed. “Thanks for calling the cops on me. I got a fun story to tell now at least.”

“I’m…sorry,” you said, pursing your lips. He shrugged, holding his hands behind his back.

“I probably would have done the same thing,” he said. In the light of the lobby you could see he was handsome, even if he looked a bit tired.

“Really?” you asked.

“God no,” he said with a laugh, laughing even louder when you scowled. “You think I’d tell an actual crazy person that had my phone number I was calling the cops on them?”

“Probably not my brightest move,” you said, kicking at the ground.

“Eh, I’m only like 2% weirdo so you made out pretty well,” he said.

“Uh huh,” you said, the guy glancing behind him, spinning back with a shy smile.

“And I went full weirdo by coming here, didn’t I,” he said.

“Why did you come?” you asked.

“To apologize for screwing up your night,” he said. “Not the most fun way to spend a Friday evening.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You called a wrong number,” you said.

“Still…sorry about that,” he said. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t,” you said, the guy taking a step back.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were also an actor,” he said.

“I don’t scare easy. At least I’m not a dork that won’t come out and say he’s flirting,” you said, the guy glancing down.

“I’m…actually not,” he said.

“Well, I continue to be a dumbass tonight then,” you said, rolling your eyes. “I’m gonna leave before I make an even bigger ass of myself.”

“I mean…I wasn’t  _outwardly_  flirting. Or consciously…I’m gonna go…sorry again,” he said, ducking out the lobby door, your door man giving you a smirk.

“I’m not leaving my apartment ever again.”

 

Unfortunately that wasn’t possible with work on Monday, not to mention you had to drive an extra half hour everyday now to backfill someone at the East Town location. A Monday morning going to work at a daycare never seemed so unappealing.

You knew your kids at West Town. You knew which babies were the criers, which ones just wanted a nice long nap all day. You knew which two year olds liked to draw and which liked to play dress up. You knew which toddlers took to picture books and which ones were little smarties and trying to read already.

Over at East Town though, it was like starting a brand new job.

“Thanks so much for covering for Molly while she’s on maternity,” said your new supervisor, Becca. You’d worked with her before and knew this location was run just like yours was. But Molly…apparently Molly handled the four year olds.

The one group you never got a hold of, not really.

Most of the first day was learning the kids names, their parents names, who could and couldn’t pick them up, which ones had the shellfish allergy. God this was going to be the longest two months of your life.

 

“Hey, Becca. This place has the same hours as West Town, right?” you asked at the end of the day.

“Yup. Last parent pickups by 5:45. Doors closed by 6. Why do you ask? Hot date?” she asked, your head turning back to the lone four year old girl playing in your room, your eyes glancing up to stare at the clock that said it was nearly 6. “Oh. She’s a special case.”

“Special case?” you asked.

“Yeah. I mean perfect little angel of a girl. Single dad though. He doesn’t always get the kids by 5:45. Molly normally stuck around until 6. The guy’s had a rough year, losing his wife, three little ones to take care of. We let him slide a little,” she said.

“Kids?” you asked, two baby carriers being carried out by the infant watcher and set on the front desk.

“Thing 1 and Thing 2 are all set for dad,” said Amy. “Night guys.”

“Night Amy,” said Becca, tidying up a few things, giving you a smile. “You don’t have to stay and watch them. I’m the boss after all.

“It’s no trouble,” you said, giving the babies a smile.

 

About fifteen minutes later a black SUV pulled up, a man in a hoodie running out, jogging in through the front door.

“Sorry Becca,” he said, pulling his hood down as you walked out with the little girl you’d been playing with in your room. 

“Daddy!” she said, running over, getting lifted off the ground as he laughed.

“Hey, baby. How was your day?” he asked.

“We got a new teacher,” she said, the man spinning her around with a smile.

“You did? How was…” he said, trailing off when he saw you. “Wrong number.”

“Weirdo,” you said, the man smirking as he set his daughter down.

“Y/N,” said Becca, the man holding up a hand.

“It’s alright, Becca. I’ve met Y/N before,” he said, his daughter tugging on his jeans. “I know. You’re hungry, baby. Hey uh, Y/N, you mind grabbing one of these little guys for me? I’ll walk you to your car in exchange.”

“Sure,” you said, grabbing your bag and the tote with the little boy inside, looking up with a goofy smile. “Night Becca.”

“See you in the morning,” she said, locking up after you, heading for her car.

“Okay,” he said, lifting his daughter up with one arm, watching her crawl back to the third row and strap in. “Now my other girl,” he said, folding down part of the carrier, popping it into the locking mechanism. “And last but not least…” he said, spinning around, walking to the other side of the vehicle and getting his son strapped in.

“You got a full load there,” you said, the guy letting out a nervous chuckle when he shut the door.

“You’re telling me,” he said, his phone going off. “One sec, sorry…hey…really? I just got the kids…yeah…yeah an hour…I’ll be right back…” he said as he hung up. “Fuck. I told her we would eat at home tonight.”

“She’s a kid, she doesn’t care,” you said, recalling he was an actor.

“Yeah,” he said, leaning his head back taking a deep breath before perking up. “Okay. Thanks for the help with little dude, Y/N. I’ll try to be on time from now on.”

“Take a breather, Mr. Ackles,” you said.

“Jensen,” he said, holding out a hand. “I’m just trying to keep my head above water right now. No time for breathers.”

“Well…have a beer for me then when you get home,” you said, getting a laugh out of him.

“Now that I can do. See you tomorrow, Y/N,” he said, sliding behind the wheel.

“See you tomorrow, Jensen.”

 

“Good morning, Becca,” you said, walking through the lobby with a stretch, coffee in hand, waving a few of the little ones past.

“Morning,” she said with a smirk, leaning over the front desk to whisper in your ear. “I think you have an admirer.”

“A what?” you asked, her head nodding to the front lobby.

“Mr. Ackles,” she muttered. You spun around, Jensen staring at the bulletin board, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Jensen,” you said, making yourself loud enough to be heard. He whipped his head around with a smile. “Is there something I can help you with today?”

“Just dropping the kids off,” he said.

“I see,” you said. “I saw JJ hanging up her coat this morning. She’s very smart you know.”

“She takes after her mother,” he said with a sad smile. “I should get going to work.”

“Are you sure you’re alright, Jensen?” you asked. He didn’t move, tilting his head.

“I uh…I don’t remember how to do this,” he said, gnawing on his bottom lip. “I don’t remember it being this scary.”

“What’s scary? Do you need me to call someone?” you asked, Jensen shaking his head.

“Your voice…there was something about your voice that just…” he trailed off, staring at the floor. “I’m sorry for being so weird around you all the time.”

“Weird doesn’t bother me,” you said, Jensen smiling.

“You’re very kind too,” he said, the car outside honking. “I have to get going.”

“Jensen,” you said, catching his arm. “Really? Are you okay?”

“I don’t know yet. I’ll see you around, Y/N,” he said, walking out the front and climbing in a SUV before it peeled away.

“I think that boy likes you,” said Becca.

“I think he just misses his wife, Becca,” you said, downing your coffee, tossing it in the trash, spotting that all the kids in your room had checked in already.

“I’ve seen him miss his wife,” she said, crossing her arms, smiling at you.

“What?” you asked, heading for your room when she held up a hand.

“Oh, nothing,” she said, the door opening behind you, Jensen there again.

“Something wrong?” you asked, Jensen shaking his head.

“Can…can I take you out to lunch?” he asked, taking a deep breath, glancing at you nervously.

“Today?” you asked, Jensen shrugging.

“Today, tomorrow…whenever works best for you,” he said, lip twitching up.

“I have free time at noon,” you said.

“I’ll uh, see you at noon then. Totally just as a friend thing,” he said, spinning around.

“Yeah, that’s cool,” you said, catching his nod as he walked out.

“Told you so,” said Becca. 

“Friends, Becca,” you said, scratching your head. “Whatever the hell that means…”

“You must have made one hell of an impression on him,” she said, walking back to her office as you laughed.

“I called the cops on him. It was a whole weird wrong number thing,” you said.

“Well, the universe works in mysterious ways and all that,” she said. “If he ever gets up the guts to ask you on a real date that is.”

“If he wants to be friends, we’ll just be friends,” you said. Becca raised her eyebrow, leaving you to head into your room.

A part of you knew he got scared and backtracked. But a bigger part said not to push it. 

Even if you wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader goes to lunch with Jensen where he starts to relax more around her…

“Hey,” said Jensen, tapping you on the shoulder just before noon at the daycare. He was smiling but you saw the red scuff on his cheek. “You mind if I-”

“Did you get in a fight?” you asked, Jensen raising an eyebrow before he laughed.

“Oh sorry. I forgot that was there. It’s just makeup,” he said, watching a small boy come over, holding out a finger.

“Sarah cut my finger,” said the boy, frowning up at you as Jensen smiled. 

“Sarah,” you said, curling your finger. “Come here please.”

“I’m gonna say hi to the kids. I’ll be right back,” said Jensen, heading over to the table JJ was coloring at, leaving you with a pair of toddlers pointing fingers at each other.

 

Ten minutes later you walking out the front door, Jensen chuckling quietly to himself.

“How on earth do you handle toddlers all day long?” he asked, pointing out a black SUV by the front, no carseats in sight. 

“Actually…” you said, sliding into the passenger seat, making a face. “This is the nicest car I’ve ever been in.”

“It’s not a car. It’s an SUV,” he said with a smirk. “I borrowed it from a friend.”

“Oh, you’re one of  _those_  guys,” you said, clipping in your seatbelt. “A troublemaker.”

“Guilty as charged,” he said, backing out and pulling into the street, getting caught at the first light. “You were saying about the kids?”

“I actually normally work with the infants. Up to 2 year olds. I’m on temporary assignment here in East Town to cover for Molly while she’s out on maternity leave,” you said. Jensen nodded his head, holding up a hand.

“Molly mentioned that someone would be taking over her position,” said Jensen. “Not to say anything about your work friends but…JJ wasn’t the biggest fan.”

“Really? Molly’s the one with the hundred thousand certifications in child care and all that,” you said.

“She made a comment to JJ once a few months back about her mom. It sort of upset her,” said Jensen, shrugging as the light turned green. “It got resolved so I guess it doesn’t matter. I’ll tell you one thing though, that kid freaking loves you.”

“This is my second day,” you said with a smile.

“Yeah, and she freaking loves you. She said you’re nice and smell pretty,” said Jensen.

“Oh, well then. I’ll be sure to make sure she gets extra juice on the side,” you said, Jensen shaking his head. “So what do you think?”

“I think you smell pretty too,” he said with a laugh.

“You really are a weirdo,” you said, Jensen groaning when he got caught at another light.

“Today is just not my day,” he said.

“If you don’t have time for lunch that’s cool. We can-”

“No, I just…I tend to get frustrated over crap I didn’t use to when the kids aren’t around. Like hitting every red light to drive four blocks,” he said.

“Remember that taking a breather thing I mentioned?” you said. “You should try that.”

“I know. It’s on the to do list,” he said, turning the corner eventually and driving in an area you’d never seen before, pulling into a small parking lot next to restaurant. “This place has pretty much anything you could want to eat.”

“Any good?” you asked.

“I’ve never had a bad meal,” he said, waiting for you on the sidewalk, holding open the door for you. 

Five minutes later you were in a booth, Jensen munching on breadstick with a smirk.

“Do I have something on my face?” you asked, wiping at your cheek.

“No,” he said, popping the last piece in his mouth. “So what got you into the daycare business, Y/N?”

“I grew up in a foster home,” you said, Jensen’s face going blank. “Sorry, definitely not how first conversations should go.”

“By my count this makes our fourth,” he said, bringing a soft look back to his face. “You don’t have to talk about it.”

“No it’s not bad. I grew up in a foster home but I’m not a foster child or anything. My parents were foster parents. We had a lot of kids in and out of the house when I was growing up. I was always the oldest so I helped out. I guess I liked it,” you said.

“Huh,” he said with a smile. “That’s a much happier story than I was expecting.”

“Well my darling little sister wanted to be an actor when she turned 18 and decided she was moving to Canada so I told her I’d go with her. She changed her mind last minute and decided to go back to school in the states a week after I moved here and had a job and everything. That’s how I ended up in a different country. By myself,” you said. 

“Why didn’t you move back?” he asked.

“It was an adventure I think. I’m not a risky person. I play things safe. It was a chance to do something so far out of my comfort zone and I took it,” you said.

“I can understand that,” he said. 

“So, actor boy, how’d you end up pretending to desecrate graves for a living?” you asked.

“You have got a way about you, Y/N, that’s for sure.”

 

“Thanks for lunch and the ride,” you said when Jensen parked in front of the daycare. “We should do it again sometime.”

“Yeah. It’s been a while since I left set for lunch,” he said. “I’ll text you. Maybe we can meet up again this week.”

“Sounds good to me, Jensen,” you said. “I’ll see you at pick up.”

“See you then, Y/N.”

 

“Hey baby girl,” you said, plucking Arrow up out of her tote when she was trying to crawl out. “Can you walk yet?”

“They crawl fast. Zepp can kinda waddle but it’s not a walk,” said JJ, sitting in the lobby with you. “Like a funny penguin.”

“You know what’s black and white and red all over?” you asked, JJ shaking her head. “A penguin with a sunburn.”

She laughed at the awful joke, a car pulling up out front as you set Arrow back down. 

“I think your daddy’s here,” you said, Jensen jogging up the front sidewalk, knocking on the door. “Okay, kiddos. Time to head home.”

“Hey rugrats,” said Jensen, pecking a kiss to JJ’s cheek and the twins, reaching out to take them both from you. “How’d the crew do today? Awesome days?”

“Uh huh,” said JJ, skipping ahead of him, Jensen muttering under his breath.

“Hey, JJ. It’s starting to get dark out. You should stay with your dad,” you said, JJ jumping to a stop, spinning around as Jensen mouthed a thank you to you. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Bye, Y/N!” she said as you walked to your car, Jensen buckling the twins in.

“Bye, Ackles fam,” you said, waving back as you cocked your head at your car. “What the…” you said, walking to your driver’s side and seeing the flat tire. “Seriously?”

“Everything alright over there?” asked Jensen, shutting the back door. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” you said, pulling out your phone, Jensen squinting his eyes before climbing in his SUV. He parked it a spot down from yours, cracking the window and sliding out, locking up after himself. “It’s a flat tire and you got three kids in the backseat. I can handle this.”

“You have a spare in your trunk based on the model,” he said, walking over to his own trunk, lifting up a floor panel to pull out a tire iron and small jack. “Looks like we can save you some money if you got fifteen minutes.”

“You got your kids and-”

“Kids, you want to watch me help Y/N change a tire?” asked Jensen, two babies giggling as JJ stuck her head out the window. “The kids are good with it so you’re the only hold up I can see.”

You were about to protest when you felt rain start to spit, Jensen holding up the tools.

“How about you leave that stuff with me and I’ll change it and give it back in the morning?” you said. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but have you ever changed a tire before?” he asked.

“No,” you said. “I’m sure I can figure it out.”

“Well, we can figure it out together,” he said, setting the items down on the pavement, walking to your trunk. You sighed and popped it open, Jensen pulling out the spare under the panel, plopping it on the ground. “Now throw up that hood on that jacket of yours and let’s get to work.”

 

“Can you check that I did that right?” you asked, Jensen handing you the flashlight he’d been holding, looking over the new wheel.

“Looks all set,” he said after turning the tire iron a little more than you could do, grabbing your old tire. He tossed it in your trunk, putting the tools back in his own as he shoved the flashlight away.

“You know, when you were insisting like that, I thought you were going all macho man and were going to change it for me,” you said, crossing your arms, Jensen wearing a devilish grin. “Not stand there and have me do it.”

“I believe a woman can do anything a man can, including changing a tire. You just needed someone to show you how. Now if it happens again, I don’t have to worry that you don’t know how to fix it,” he said. 

“There’s a lot of things I don’t know how to do,” you said.

“Me too. I’m sure you could teach me a thing or two on how to braid hair,” he said.

“I’m shit at french braids,” you said.

“That makes two of us,” he said. “Thank God for Youtube, right?”

“Yeah,” you said, pointing behind you to JJ sighing dramatically from the car. “I think the kids are ready to head home.”

“That makes all of us,” he said with a smile. “Have a good night, Y/N.”

“You too, Jensen.”

 

“Hey,” said Jensen, coming in around ten the next morning. “JJ’s sick?”

“She has a slight fever,” you said, handing her backpack to Jensen, his hand resting on her forehead. “Upset stomach too. We have to send her home.”

“Come on,” he said, picking her up. “Let’s take you to the doctor and then you can take a nice long nap in the trailer, okay?”

“Sorry,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Why are you sorry?” he asked.

“You got mad last time I was sick,” she said, Jensen squeezing his eyes shut, patting her head.

“Daddy was having a bad day. That wasn’t your fault. This isn’t your fault either,” he said, forcing a smile. “Understand, baby?”

She nodded her head, Jensen holding her a little tighter.

“I’ll be back for the little guys tonight,” he said.

 

“Hi,” said Jensen, dashing inside a little after six, grabbing the totes from you, sighing as he headed outside.

“How’s JJ?” you asked, following after.

“Okay,” he said with a frown. “Stomach bug. She won’t be in tomorrow.”

“How are you?” you asked, Jensen pouting while he clipped in the kids.

“I’ve got night shoots and she needs to be at home, not a trailer,” he said, rubbing his temples. “I’m okay.”

“I meant…you look kind of pale,” you said. “And sweaty.”

“I’m fine,” he said, a hand resting on his stomach a moment later. “Oh shit. No. I can’t be sick.”

“Do you need me to call someone?” you asked. He shook his head, making a strange face before turning it into a nod.

“Jared,” he said, shoving his phone at your hands, wincing. “I’m gonna throw up.”

“Bushes,” you said, pointing to the side as Jensen made his way over. You scrolled through his contact list, tapping on it, getting an answer after a ring.

“Hey ya bum. You coming over to grab JJ now?” he asked.

“Uh hi,” you said. “I’m Y/N. I work at the daycare for Jensen’s kids.”

“Is he alright?” asked Jared. You spun around, Jensen heaving as you spun back.

“He’s sort of throwing up in a shrub so not really. He probably has that stomach bug JJ has. He said to call you,” you said.

“I’m on his pickup list for kids,” said Jared, the sound of him muttering something in the background. “I can be there in fifteen minutes.”

“I feel much better now,” said Jensen, standing up, looking like absolute crap.

“Tell dumbass I’m on my way,” said Jared.

“He’s gonna come pick you guys up,” you said.

“Fantastic.”

 

“Y/N?” asked Jared, Jensen sitting on the curb with his head between his knees, a garbage can you stole from inside by his side. “Jared.”

“I’m fine,” said Jensen for the hundreth time, Jared cocking his head. “Don’t give me that look.”

“Okay tough guy. Grab your pail, get your ass in your passenger seat and I’m taking you guys home with me,” said Jared.

“Jared, I don’t need a babysitter,” said Jensen.

“JJ’s with the neighbor and this is the first time you’ve been sick since…just get your ass in the car, Ackles,” he said, grabbing Jensen by the arm.

“Jared,” growled Jensen. 

“Ass. Car. Now. You and JJ can sleep in the guest room. I’ll watch the twins,” said Jared, Jensen grumbling as he let Jared manhandle him into the passenger seat and shut the door. “God. I love him but he can be a fucking idiot sometimes. Oh. Uh, sorry for the language.”

“It’s alright,” you said, handing Jared Jensen’s phone. “I hope the family feels better.”

“Me too. Give him a call tomorrow,” said Jared, walking back around to the drivers side.

“Why?” you asked. Jared smiled.

“Just call him. G’night,” said Jared, glancing back to make sure the twins were strapped in, giving you a wave as he drove off.

“I guess I owe you a call then, Ackles.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader spends the day with Jensen…

“Morning,” said Jensen the next day, some color back in his skin as he carried in two giggling mumbling babies. “I know, you guys are so excited for daycare today and to get away from your icky sister and me.”

“How are these two cuties doing this morning?” you asked, manning the check in desk for a few minutes. “No fever?”

“Nope. I took their temperature just before we came over. These two are tough,” said Jensen.

“What about JJ and dad?” you asked, your plans to call and check up on him like Jared asked out the window. “You feeling any better?”

“We’re both good. I think she’s milking it for some one on one time today but that’s okay,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he waved bye to the twins. “Oh hey, uh, sorry about the bushes out front and you know, acting like one of your toddlers last night. Not my greatest moment.”

“You didn’t feel good. It’s fine,” you said, Jensen glancing down. “Seriously, it’s okay. You have to learn to relax a little before you explode.”

“Any tips?” he said, half joking, half looking for an honest answer.

“Stop trying to be a perfect dad and just enjoy it. They grow up fast. We hear it all the time,” you said. Jensen blinked at you a few times, face softening some. “What?”

“Do you like college basketball?” he asked.

“Uh, sure,” you said.

“Do you want to come over Saturday and watch a game?” he asked. “If you’re not busy.”

“Okay,” you said. “Are you having a party?”

“No. Just hanging out with my new friend if she wants,” he said, face scrunching up, turning away and coming back with something more cool and collected.

“Alright. Text me your address and a time,” you said.

“Perfect.”

 

**Saturday Afternoon**

“Hey,” said Jensen, answering his door with a baby bottle in his hand and a big smile on his face. “Come on in.”

You slipped off your shoes by the door, following him past a dining room table into a big open kitchen and family room.

“I just got the little guys down for a nap,” said Jensen, unscrewing the bottle’s lid and setting the thing down in the sink. “You want a beer?”

“Yes please,” you said, Jensen grabbing one from the fridge, stiffening his back when he heard a door creak.

“Considering only one of you can reach a door knob, what are you up to JJ? It’s naptime,” said Jensen, handing you your beer and spinning around with a smirk to hear the door shut. “That’s what I thought.”

“Does she have her blanket?” you asked. “The kid passes right out in class once she gets ahold of that thing.”

“Two seconds,” he said, going down a short hall, coming back with a smile a minute later. “Out like a light now. Thanks.”

“So,” you said, watching Jensen quickly wash up a pair of bottles in the sink, setting them to the side to dry.

“So,” said Jensen, turning around and hopping on the counter when he finished.

“The game comes on soon, right?” you asked. Jensen hummed, taking a swig from his drink, swallowing before he started to laugh. “What?”

“You make me nervous,” he said, shaking his head.

“Sorry?” you asked, Jensen holding up a hand.

“No, not in a bad way…I’m constantly being a dork in front of you is all,” he said.

“Eh, I’ll take dork over cool guy any day,” you said with a smile. “Be sure to let me know when I start to intimidate you too much, Jensen.”

“Oh, now she’s cocky,” he said.

“If you’re gonna be nervous, I might as well give you a reason to be, right?” you said, wandering into his family room, tripping over a stuffed animal.

“How’s it going over there smooth moves?” he teased, hopping off the counter and riffling around through a drawer.

“I didn’t realize I was walking into a war zone,” you said, taking a seat on the large couch. Jensen chuckled and slapped a pamphlet down on your shoulder.

“Let’s order some game food. Ladies choice.”

 

“Another slice?” asked Jensen, carrying over the box and tossing it on the couch between the two of you.

“I’ll trade you three hot wings for the last piece of pepperoni,” you said, Jensen thinking it over. “I’ll throw in my crust for free.”

“Deal,” he said, grabbing the leftovers off your plate and a slice of cheese, letting you get the last pepperoni. “I like a girl with an appetite. I mean, I had a girlfriend once that would take a piece of pizza, scrape off the cheese, scrape off the sauce and eat like half a slice worth of crust. Why do you say you want pizza when you don’t actually eat any pizza? LA is a weird freaking place.”

“Is that why you moved here?” you asked. “Get away from the weird pizza eaters?”

“No, I came here for work. It’s getting kind of hard though. JJ starts school next year and I want her to go back home for that so I don’t know. I’m trying to figure it all out,” he said, nibbling on his food.

“You look like you could use another beer,” you said.

“Definitely,” he said. You got up from the couch, grabbing one for each of you when you heard one of the babies start to cry. “I think the kids are up.”

“Zepp, what’s going on buddy?” asked Jensen when he opened the door, the infant standing in his crib, face red. “Diaper change time?”

He stared up at Jensen, nodding his head and reaching out his arms.

“Okay, let’s get you…” he said, Arrow standing up and pouting. “You’re next, honey.”

She scrunched up her face, Jensen sighing as he prepared for an earful.

“Hi Arrow,” you said, bending over her crib, picking up her little bear from the corner. “I like your bear.”

“Abba ack uf ik,” she said, grabbing one of the bear’s arms and moving it around. “Ite ent ey.”

“I can tell you love it. It’s very pretty,” you said, Arrow taking the toy and sitting back down with a smile, Jensen’s jaw practically on the ground. “I work with babies for a living. She just wanted Daddy’s attention was all.”

“Remind me to invite the baby whisperer over more often,” he said, making quick work of cleaning up Zeppelin and putting him down in Arrow’s crib. The pair started to giggle for no reason, smiling at one another and pointing at Jensen. “Why do I feel like I’m the butt of joke?”

“You probably are,” you said, crossing your eyes at them and earning a howl of laughter. “Babies are so cute when they laugh, aren’t they?”

“Yeah. They are. I guess I have forgotten to enjoy it,” he said, scratching his head.

“Okay,” you said, picking up Arrow and putting her out to the floor, doing the same with Zeppelin. “Run free babies.”

“Daddy did you get pizza?” asked JJ, raising an eyebrow from the doorway. “Did you save me any?”

“There’s a piece of pepperoni for later,” you said, JJ’s face lighting up when she saw you. “I heard you’re feeling better.”

“Uh huh,” she said, skipping down the hall, the twins trying to keep up with her. “Do you want to play with us?”

“Sure. Give me just one second,” you said, giving Jensen a smile. “I hope as your new friend I’m not crossing a line in saying this but you really look like you could a nap yourself. Let me watch them for a half hour and then we can catch the end of the game.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

 

“Hey,” said Jensen with a yawn, leaning against his front door as you threw your coat back on. “Sorry for keeping you so late. We kind of took up your whole Saturday.”

“I had fun,” you said. “I think you did too.”

“Yeah. I have to work on that relaxing more often thing,” he said.

“Baby steps,” you said with a smile. “Night, Jensen.”

“Hold up a sec. I…I was thinking about something earlier. You can totally say no and forget I ever asked,” he said shyly.

Oh. He’d finally worked up the courage to ask you out. This was bound to be good.

“This is super random and completely out there but have you ever thought about being a nanny?” he asked.

Well that was not at all what you were expecting.

“I mean the kids love you and you’re not some old mean person. I’d pay you whatever you want and extra when I have to work nights but the kids can be home with someone I trust that way and JJ could…well it’d be hard but she could go to school when it gets to be that time and I don’t have to quit this job and-“

You held up a hand, Jensen cutting himself off.

“There are plenty of nannies out there if that’s what you’re looking for but it’s not, Jensen. Not really. You have to deal with what you’ve been avoiding. You’re a single dad now. You’re looking for support which, I’m totally down for. But I’m not crazy enough to uproot my life when you’re not being honest with yourself about what you want,” you said. “Understand?”

He stepped into the hall, grabbed you by the waist and pulled you in so fast, the kiss was half over before it registered with you.

He blinked a few times, stepping back into his apartment.

“I uh…sorry,” he said, slamming the door shut in your face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader works through a few things with Jensen…

“Mr. Ackles,” you said, standing when Jensen got there for pickup, scooping up both babies. “Goodnight.”

“Y/N,” he said, following after as fast as he could until Arrow started to fuss. “Y/N, stop and let me explain.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Ackles,” you said, rushing over to your car as you heard him clip the kids in, locking his car before he jogged over, standing in front of yours. “Get out of the way.”

“God, you’re the only woman I’ve ever met that doesn’t want to hear she was right!” he said, throwing his hands up. You cocked your head, Jensen crossing his arms. “I’m not moving.”

“I’ll call the cops,” you said.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” he said.

“What do you want?” you asked.

“Do you want to come over for dinner?” he asked.

“No,” you said.

“Why not?” he asked.

“You’ll be there,” you said, Jensen rolling his eyes. “I’m sorry but whatever friendship we had is done. I’m not…I want to go home now and I highly suggest you get in that car and do the same.”

“Why do you hate me all of a sudden?” he asked. “Alright, I might have gone a little overboard with the kiss but I thought-“

“Do you think you’re the only one that’s ever had problems? I liked you. I liked you as a friend. Hell, even more than that. You play a great game with being super dad and all but you’re an asshole like everybody else when it comes down to it,” you said, Jensen shaking his head, stepping around the car.

“Y/N, what are you talking-“

“Stay away from me,” you growled, Jensen freezing in place. He took a deep breath, looking you up and down.

“You’re scared,” he said quietly. “Not pissed. You’re  _scared_  of me. Is it because I kissed you out of the blue? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“Could you just get in your car and leave me alone?” you asked.

“Sorry,” he said, turning around and sliding into his car without another word.

 

It was Thursday evening before you saw him again, someone else staying late now for his pickups.

But he came in earlier than usual, Becca giving you a look behind the desk when she saw the look he was giving you.

“What,” you said, squinting your eyes at him.

“I know it’s let’s make Jensen feel shitty week but I’m just here for my kids,” he said, scowling at you.

“Y/N, my office. Now,” said Becca.

 

An hour later you were driving home, a light on your dash going off, the one for your tires. You coasted over to the side of the road when you heard it start to squeal and groan.

“Fuck me,” you said, staring at your car, kicking at the deflating wheel. You grumbled, flinging open the trunk, ripping off the floor panel where your week old tire was and lugging it out. You cursed as you jacked up the car, popped off the old tire and stuck on the new, slamming the trunk shut.

Sitting in your car, signalling to get back on the road it hit you that you only knew how to do that for one reason. You grabbed your phone and dialed, listening to the ring about four times.

“What,” said Jensen when he finally answered. “I’m trying to enjoy dinner.”

“Thanks. For showing me how to change a tire,” you said, the other end quiet.

“That’s not why you called,” he finally said. “I already called Becca and told her it was a misunderstanding was all so if you’re worried about work-”

“I was a nanny,” you said, turning off your car. “When I was nineteen. It was that first job I had here. It was for a young single dad that was nice until he wasn’t and you scared the absolute shit out of me when you did that the other night but you’re not an asshole. I’m sorry. You’re just…shy and vulnerable and you need to learn to accept help you know. You don’t have to do it all on your own and I’m sorry for freaking you out.”

“Did you just yell at me during an apology?” he asked.

“Maybe,” you said. “The other night, I thought you were going to ask me something else and I’m just sorry for how I’ve acted, okay?”

“Come over. We should talk in person.”

 

“You hungry?” asked Jensen about an hour later, letting you in his apartment close to eight.

“No, I’m good,” you said, Jensen squinting at you before pulling a container out of the fridge, tossing it in the microwave.

“I say we start being honest with each other,” he said, grabbing a fork and knife, setting them at the kitchen counter and nodding to one of the stools. You slipped into it, a plate full of leftovers sat in front of you a minute later. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” you said.

“Then eat,” he said, leaning back against the counter as you dug in, trying to postpone this. “I don’t actually want you to be my kids nanny, Y/N. Just like I didn’t really want to invite you over to watch a basketball game or I didn’t really want to invite you to lunch as a friend.”

“What do you want?” you asked, moving your plate aside, Jensen fidgeting where he stood. “Jensen, just spit it out.”

“Can I take you out to dinner sometime?” he asked. “On a date.”

“Yes,” you said, Jensen sighing. “Why do you sound so disappointed?”

“Because…it means I moved on finally,” he said.

“Do you understand grieving? I’m not trying to be mean but the whole point of going through it is so you can move on and live your life. I’m not replacing anyone or anything. I’m just Y/N, your new friend you’re taking on a date,” you said.

“I’m not explaining this right. I-”

“How the hell did you even get up the guts to ask out your wife in the first place?” you asked, shaking your head, raising your voice a bit. “Were you this scared then? Feeling good and being happy aren’t bad things, Jensen. You think your wife would want you to be like this the rest of your life? I don’t think so.”

“Y/N, I-”

“No, stop hiding and-” you said before a little fist whacked you in the leg. “Ow.”

“JJ, you do not hit,” said Jensen, pulling her away from where she’d snuck up behind you. “Apologize.”

“Why should I? She’s mean to you like Molly was,” she said.

“JJ,” said Jensen, staring her down, getting it right back from her. “Do you want to go to timeout?”

“What’d Molly say?” you asked, Jensen waving you off. “Tell me.”

“Nothing,” said Jensen.

“She said it was Daddy’s fault Mommy-”

“JJ, go to your room,” said Jensen. “I’ll talk to you later.”

She huffed and went down the hall, Jensen sighing as he stood up.

“I’m sorry that she did that,” said Jensen. “She’s got a mean right hook for a four year old.”

“What did Molly say to you?” you asked.

“Nothing,” said Jensen.

“I thought we were being honest,” you said, Jensen rolling his eyes.

“She was a bitch to my daughter and to me,” said Jensen. “I’m not her biggest fan.”

“You reported her, right?” you asked, Jensen shrugging. “You didn’t…tomorrow morning, you’re telling Becca what happened.”

“Why? It’s in the past,” he said.

“Because harrassing a child is against the rules. If she did it to your family, she might have done it to someone else,” you said.

“I don’t want to get this woman in trouble,” said Jensen.

“Fine,” you said, sliding off the stool. “Thanks for dinner.”

“Y/N. What are you gonna do? Y/N, I don’t want any trouble, understand?”

 

“This is not the conversation I thought us three would be having this morning,” said Becca, crossing her arms in her office the next day.

“I received an anonymous tip,” you said, turning your head to Jensen who was groaning. “One of the members of staff who is currently not in was harassing-”

“Molly is not on maternity leave. It was an excuse to keep it quiet. She has been de-certified and it was suggested she find a new career avenue,” said Becca, leaning against her desk. “The Ackles are not the first to have had issue with her. They are the last though.”

“Awesome, can we go now?” asked Jensen, Becca waving him back in his seat. “Why do I feel like I’m in the principal’s office?”

“Which now brings up the question of issue between the two of you,” said Becca. “Y/N was not in a very talkative mood yesterday when I called her in my office. I’m hoping that you can help clear some things up, Jensen.”

“I told you, we had a fight as friends, that’s it,” said Jensen.

“I know what you said,” she said. “The thing is, I don’t like when my employees feel threatened.”

“Threatened? We had a fight-”

“Gary has been staying for your late night pickups in Y/N’s place ever since Monday night when security cameras show you preventing Y/N from leaving the premises,” said Becca. Jensen’s face fell, Becca clenching her jaw. “West Town has appreciated your business but I suggest you find a new daycare for Monday.”

“Becca, stop,” you said. “We had an argument over something personal that Jensen didn’t even know about. He tried to apologize and I didn’t want to hear it. Don’t force him to find a new daycare. You know-”

“This is a business and our employees matter to us,” she said.

“Well this is your employee saying he didn’t do anything,” you said, standing up. “Stop kicking the guy while he’s trying to get back on his feet.”

“I don’t want anymore incidents from either of you,” she said, motioning Jensen out. “Y/N, stay.”

“No, I think if you’re going to yell at her, you can do it in front of me,” said Jensen, lifting his chin.

“Alright,” she said, turning to face you. “Do you want to come to West Town permanently? The kids and staff like you and we think you’d be a good fit here.”

“Oh, you’re…you’re promoting her,” said Jensen, Becca nodding. “I’m just gonna…go pretend I don’t exist. I’ll be back for pickup.”

“You do that,” she said, closing the door behind him, rolling her eyes. “Did you really think I was gonna fire you? Girl, relax.”

“Last night you said we had to have a big meeting in the morning about Jensen,” you said.

“Yeah because I don’t want a parent, especially one built like that, to intimidate one of my girls,” she said. “Are you guys good? Honestly?”

“Yeah. I mean, I think JJ hates me now but, I’ll work on that,” you said.

“Are you guys dating?” she asked.

“I don’t know. I’m just…I don’t want to push him. Especially when he’s trying and he’s understanding and he just pisses me off cause he…what the hell is going on with me, Becca?” you asked.

“I think you got a crush.”

 

“JJ, can you put on your coat for me? Your dad will be here really soon,” you said that evening, JJ skipping in the lobby, ignoring you like she had all day.

“Hey,” said Jensen, coming in the door a few minutes later. “JJ put on your coat, you’re having dinner at Uncle Jared’s tonight.”

She smiled as she slung it on, Jensen grabbing her backpack and Arrow, leaving you to help with Zepp. He had Arrow tucked away and worked on Zepp when JJ started to skip down the sidewalk.

“Honey, it’s dark out you have to-”

“I don’t have to listen to you,” she said, skipping farther along.

“JJ,” said Jensen, finishing with Zepp before he jogged after her and grabbed her. He sat her down in front of you, turning her shoulders back to face you. “You owe Y/N an apology.”

“I don’t wanna,” she whined, Jensen sighing.

“You were mean to her and you hit her when Y/N was trying to help Daddy. Apologize,” said Jensen.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

“It’s okay,” you said with a smile. “Enjoy your dinner, guys.”

“Where are you going?” asked Jensen, your head whipping around. “Don’t we have a date tonight?”

“You just said-”

“The kids are eating at Uncle Jared’s,” said Jensen. “If you still want to go out that is.”

“Do you guys want to have dinner at my place?” you asked, JJ cocking her head. “You too. If you want.”

“Can we?” she said looking up, Jensen ruffling her head.

“Yeah, I don’t think Uncle Jared will mind the night off.”

 

“Sorry,” you said for the hundredth time, Jensen laughing as he ate a bowl of overcooked pasta on your kitchen counter, JJ shoveling it in her mouth at the table while you kept getting up to get something you’d forgotten.

“This is yummy,” she said, trying to feed a piece to Arrow.

“We should have Y/N cook for us more often,” said Jensen, JJ nodding her head.

“Sorry I was mean before,” she said.

“I forgive you, honey,” you said.

“Are you gonna have a baby?” she asked, Jensen coughing on the counter, patting his chest.

“Uh, no,” you said.

“Oh. I thought that’s how you get a baby,” she said, turning to Jensen. “You go on a date and then you get a baby.”

“If you’re Amber Lockey’s mother it is,” you muttered, Jensen chuckling before he scooped JJ out of her seat.

“No, Y/N and I have to survive the first date before we bring up babies,” said Jensen. “You already got two little siblings. Daddy can’t handle more.”

“But I like the babies,” she said.

“Hey, do you like Disney movies?” you asked, JJ nodding her head. “How about I put one on for you?”

Fifteen minutes later their eyes were glued to the screen, your kitchen clean and Jensen snickering in your hallway.

“Why are you so giggly?” you asked, pulling him into your bedroom, Jensen letting out a big laugh finally.

“Because this is as much of a trainwreck as I thought it’d be but for completely different reasons,” he said, wearing a big smirk.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” you said.

“I appreciate what you did for JJ. Tomorrow night I’d like to take you on a more private date though if that’s alright,” he said.

“I think we can work with that.”

 

“What time was I supposed to pick up the kids from Jared’s again?” asked Jensen, glancing at his watch.

“Four hours ago,” you said, Jensen smirking on the park bench. “Thanks for the date.”

“Thanks for the company,” he said. “And answering my crazy call.”

“The wrong number? I didn’t do anything besides call the cops,” you said, leaning back and closing your eyes, wrapping his jacket around yourself tighter.

“Eh, it made me laugh,” he said, stretching out his long limbs, throwing his arm over your shoulders.

“So…I was thinking about something,” you said.

“Thinking is good,” he said. “What about?”

“I can’t stand the sound of my own voice,” you said.

“Everybody hates their voice,” he said.

“You said there was something about my voice,” you said, Jensen tilting his head. “At the daycare one morning.”

“You sound nice,” he said.

“Why did you come to my apartment that night of the wrong call?” you asked.

“Can we talk about that some other time?” he asked, taking a deep breath.

“Do I sound like your-”

“No. Not at all,” he said.

“Alright. Someday you’re going to tell me though, alright?” you asked, Jensen humming.

“Sure. Someday.”

 

**Six Months Later**

“How was work?” asked Jensen when you got home, trailing three kids along with you.

“A joy as always,” you said, the kids running over to jump on Jensen on the couch. “How was your day?”

“Lovely,” he mumbled, lifting Zeppelin off his face. “JJ you mind helping getting these guys changed? We have to head to the airport soon.”

JJ lugged her brother out of Jensen’s arms, waddling down the hall with him, Arrow running right behind.

“I’m going to grab a quick shower back home before we leave,” you said, leaning over the couch, getting a quick kiss from him. “You okay?”

“I liked your voice,” he said.

“What are you talking about, honey?” you asked, Jensen shrugging.

“You asked about why I liked your voice once. I liked it because I liked it. Most things were on autopilot back then and that was a wake up call,” he said.

“Okay,” you said, resting your chin on his shoulder. “You realize the answer wasn’t the important part of that question though, right?”

“The fact that I answered the question was,” he said.

“Look at you being all smart,” you said, Jensen ruffling the top of your head. “Tease me later. I gotta clean up first.”

“Hey, Y/N,” said Jensen, catching your wrist. “Do you…”

“Spit it out honey. I gotta run to my apartment and finish packing. I’ll meet you guys at the airport, give them more time to settle,” you said, Jensen biting his bottom lip.

“Do you want to move in?” he asked.

“With you? Here?” you asked, Jensen nodding. “Okay. Was that it?”

“That was it,” he said.

“Okay,” you said, giving him another fast kiss. “I will see you at the airport in an hour then.”

“See you soon,” he said, resting his head against the couch, smiling over at you.

“Wasn’t so scary was it?” you asked, Jensen nodding.

“Yes and no,” he said. “I’m pretty sure that’s life though.”

“That’s living,” you said.

“That it is, honey.”


End file.
